Aware of Colby
by Simplyobsessed-1
Summary: Charlie is unsure why he is suddenly very aware of Colby. SLASH Colby/Charlie obviously
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Aware of Colby  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters: **1 out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Charlie/Colby  
**Word Count:** 941  
**Rating:** Soft for now  
**Warnings:** Nothing hard in this chapter  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of  
**Summary:** Charlie is unsure why he is suddenly very aware of Colby.  
**Authors Note:** This is my second fanfiction so I'm not promising anything! First NUMB3RS one though.  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

***

The young mathematician sat at his breakfast table and read through some case files that Don had dropped off the night before. He was unsure of what they actually wanted him to do with it because the data was kind of scattered about. He sighed as he finished his breakfast and stood up. "Do you plan on leaving that there?" His father's voice suddenly called and he saw his dad stood in the archway that leads into the kitchen.

"Dad, it's not going to do any harm. You're going out with your friends anyway and I'm just heading out to the garage!" He was fed up with his dad bossing him about. If he wanted to leave his dirty dishes on the table in his house then he would. They'd be able to get washed later.

"It doesn't take a lot of effort to walk into the kitchen and place them on the counter, Charlie." Alan chastised but decided that his argument was landing on deaf ears as Charlie just continued reading the case files so that he could get his mind around the data. "How about I move it for you?" He muttered sarcastically.

"That would be great dad seeing as you have such an issue!" He replied before leaving the living room with a rushed, "Have a nice day out!" Alan just glared after his son before moving back into the kitchen.

***

Charlie was scribbling away on the chalkboard when Colby and Megan stepped in. He had earphones on and was nodding his head along with the music, he was determined it made him concentrate but the team had all listened to Don proclaiming that it was just turning his mind to mush because it was way too loud. They also knew that there was no way to get his attention without scaring the crap out of him so Colby moved forward and gently rested his hand gently on his shoulder.

Charlie jumped but was also aware of the warm, tingly sensation that shot through his body as he turned round taking off the earphones. "Colby!" He exclaimed his heart racing as he stared into the eyes of the taller man.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but we all know that you have issues noticing us when you have your earphones on and are in your game with the math problem things." He said staring at the board in confusion knowing there was no way that he'd be able to understand them, even with Charlie's patience as he explained them to him.

"It's okay. I was just not prepared for anyone coming today. Don said that you were all busy on a case."

"That's exactly why we're here." Megan finally came forward as she handed him over a file and sighed. "Three young females murdered, their bodies dumped in trash cans. It's the same MO and Don was hoping you'd be able to use your magic and maybe narrow down our search area or something." She wasn't actually sure what Charlie could do for this case because it looked a little dense seeing there was so little data.

"Well I'll go through it all and get back to you okay?" He said smiling at Megan before turning back to his chalkboard.

"Thanks Charlie." Colby said tapping his shoulder like he always did but this time it left Charlie's heart racing as he turned round to smile at him, his head nodding at the man slightly before sitting down at his desk and turning off his headset so he could concentrate on his work.

There was emptiness inside of him as Colby left the room and he didn't know why that was. He'd always worked with Colby and had never felt this before. He didn't know what to do and he bit his lip as he realised that he couldn't concentrate on this work anymore as he looked down at the scribbling numbers. Now this was out of character. Normally when he was out of sync, he wanted to work on maths. All he wanted to do now was close the file and just sit down and allow his thoughts to drive him insane.

***

"Charlie!" Don shouted that night as he stepped into the living room and seeing it empty, he knew straight away that he'd be in the garage working away at either the case or on some private math work. He walked in and saw that all the chalkboards were scribbled on and he doubted it had anything to do with his work. "What are you doing, Charlie?"

"I'm working on something."

"Something?" Don asked picking up the pieces of paper that were also filled with Charlie's scrawl and sighed before placing it back down on the table as he sighed. "Charlie, what happened?"

"Nothing happened! Why do you think anything happened?" Charlie stammered as he dropped the chalk on the floor and swore mentally as the piece snapped into two. Don bent down to pick up the two pieces of chalk and threw them into the bin.

"I'll take that as a hint that you don't know what it is and the math isn't telling you either." He said pointing at the scribbles.

"No. It's failing me. It doesn't understand." He grumbled sitting down and smiling. "Here's the work you wanted. The hotspot area is here, clearly marked out in red?" He pointed to him before laughing. "See I did manage to go schizo after I did your work."

"That's nice to know, Chuck." Don said squeezing his shoulder in the exact place where Colby had and Charlie moved him off before laughing.

"My name is Charlie."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Aware of Colby  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters: **1 out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Charlie/Colby  
**Word Count:** 1124  
**Rating:** Soft for now  
**Warnings:** Nothing hard in this chapter  
**Spoilers: **None that I can think of  
**Summary:** Charlie is unsure why he is suddenly very aware of Colby.  
**Authors Note:** This is my second fanfiction so I'm not promising anything! First NUMB3RS one though.  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

*******

That next morning, Charlie walked into the FBI headquarters and pressed the button to the elevator. He mentally cursed as the files he were juggling fell to the floor because of his bad hold on them. The doors opened as he bent to retrieve them and a pair of feet appeared in his sight. He didn't even need to look up to know that it was Colby stood over him and he didn't bother lifting his head because he knew straight away where he'd be looking and that was not what he needed.

He continued to pick up his papers when Colby's face appeared in front of his with the big smile as he looked at Charlie. "How clumsy could you get?" He laughed handing him some papers before standing up and grinning. "I'm just nipping out to get us all some coffee. Would you like anything?"

Charlie lifted the coffee that was already in his hand and smiled. "No thanks this is the reason I dropped everything." He smiled before starting towards the lift but stopped. "Would you like a hand?"

Colby was already heading towards the doors as he turned back to shake his head at Charlie, "No. It's okay. You go upstairs and show Don whatever it is you've come to show him." Charlie was going to question how he knew he was here to see Don but stopped because he realised sharing flirty banter with Colby wasn't the reason he was here for even though at times he felt as if that was all he came here to do. He simply waved and pressed the button to go up to Don's floor.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd got lost, Chuck." Don's voice called over to him as he stepped out of the lift and Charlie bit back the urge to swear at his brother. He simply shook his head and moved towards where Don was sat talking to Megan about the case or probably something else. It wasn't as if FBI agents only had cases to talk about.

"You're not funny, Don and my name is Charlie." He said one more time knowing that it wasn't going to stop his brother from calling Chuck even though Don knew how much Charlie hated it. "I dropped my papers downstairs but thankfully Colby was there to help me."

"It was beautifully timed." There was something in Megan's voice that made Charlie look at him but he didn't say anything and neither did Megan. She didn't want to bother mentioning that Colby had been stood at the windows and then all of a sudden he'd offered to go buy them all coffee. She'd already worked out that it had been because Charlie had entered but she hadn't liked to mention something to Don because he didn't want Don to beat Colby for hitting or feeling anything for his little brother.

"Right," Charlie mentioned trying to get his thoughts back on tracks and not wanting to question his best friend's partner on her tone and definitely not in front of his brother. "I did that math you wanted me to do and have managed to make your area smaller from what you have told me about where our previous victims were found."

He led them into the small room and pinned up a map that had a large circular area with several colours. Red was in the centre and he pointed. "According to the circle theory, he could be working or living anywhere in this hotspot or red area." He said pointing it out to them before freezing as he heard footsteps behind them.

"Oh you started without me!" Colby's voice whined. "That is so the last time that I go out to get coffee." He teased handing out cups before turning up to Charlie. "I didn't know if you'd drop yours on the way up here so I bought you one anyway."

Charlie laughed at Colby's sarcasm before rolling his eyes and accepting the coffee. "We didn't start without you anyway. I just gave the boring information."

"I know but I missed the grand math talk." Charlie looked over at him and knew he was being sarcastic so his look was droll as he took a drink of the fresh coffee that Colby had just bought him.

"You realise that Colby is being serious, Charlie?" Megan started turning away from her desk taking a drink of her coffee. "He's probably the only one of us apart from Don that listens to your math stuff even though not one of us can follow it." Charlie and Colby both turned to look at the profiler who simply shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her desk.

Charlie had long since excused himself because he was going to be late to a lecture and Colby had been sent off with David to profile the area that Charlie had selected when Don came into Megan's little area and leant against her desk. "What was with all that earlier?"

"Oh come on Don, how have you not noticed?"

"How have I not noticed what?" He said confused towards what the woman was talking about and was even more feeling worse when she started to laugh because he felt even more stupid.

"That Charlie is starting to feel for our very own agent Colby."

"No." Don quickly denied biting his lip and looked over at him. "Wait..." He thought of all the moments that they'd been together and then realised that it had actually been very obvious towards the way they acted when around each other. "I didn't even realise my brother liked guys."

"I don't think he realises it yet, Don, so don't say anything to him because it might upset or confuse him and I don't want to blamed when Charlie goes completely psycho again and starts working on that math puzzle that he can never solve."

"I'd like to give you the real name but I've tried blocking it out my mind for so long, it's finally gone." Don laughed before biting his lip gently and shaking his head. "Wow. I can't believe that I've never noticed."

"Well it's not as if they've told you themselves and you guys don't notice love or you guys who don't have profiling expertise like me." She teased smiling before standing up. "Can I get you a coffee or anything?"

"No thanks." Don sounded a little distracted and Megan rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not wrong for Charlie to like Colby."

"I never said it was I'm just trying to think of how Charlie is going to break it to dad. Dad's dying for grandchildren."

Megan just laughed, "That, my friend, now rests on your head."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Aware of Colby  
**Author:** SimpleObsession-1  
**Chapters: **3 out of ?  
**Characters/Pairings:** Charlie/Colby  
**Word Count:** 1116  
**Rating:** Soft for now  
**Warnings: **Nothing to steamy  
**Spoilers: **Definitely none.  
**Summary:** Charlie and Colby end up being trapped in the elevator at the office and Colby's reaction stuns Charlie  
**Authors Note:** Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. It's a hectic life around here.  
**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own any of these wonderful characters ONLY the OCs

***

Charlie sighed that night as he stepped into the elevator. He'd told Don that the pair of them could go see this stupid action film that was coming out and then they'd go grab a bite to eat before heading back to Charlie's house to watch a game or play on his game station. They were still trying to make Charlie good at golf.

Someone ran towards the elevator and used their hands to prise open the closing doors. Charlie found himself staring into the grinning face of Colby. "Did you not hear me shouting you?" Colby laughed as he pressed his hands against the wall as if trying to concentrate on his breathing. He'd obviously run to catch this lift.

"I'm sorry, I didn't. I must have been in my own bubble too much!" He laughed digging into his bag and handing Colby the bottle of water he had stashed away in there. "I thought you agents were meant to be fit men?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm not fit?" Colby challenged and even though Charlie knew the answer, he couldn't resist allowing his eyes to roam over Colby's muscles that always appeared to be desperately out of his shirt. The toned arms which were pressed against the wall, the fingers held onto the bottle gently and Charlie couldn't help but wonder what Colby's hand would feel like when wrapped around his... "Charlie?"

"You have a real bad habit of busting into my bubble." Charlie muttered under his breath before shaking his head. "You're fit and you know that too or you wouldn't have passed the physical."

"Oh that's completely what you were thinking about." Colby teased back and then there was a sudden jolt in the lift and they were enclosed in darkness. Charlie's lips pouted as he looked around them. "Okay, that's not good." Colby muttered knowing it was near the end of the day so most of the maintenance men would have gone home. Slamming open the cage for the emergency phone, he pressed it to his ear and chuckled.

"What's funny?" Charlie eventually asked because he didn't like feeling left out.

"I think the FBI building is probably the one place in the world that would have a broken emergency phone." He said sourly as he slouched down on the floor, his hands running through his blonde hair. Noticing that Charlie's silhouette was still stiffly stood up, he gently tugged at his trousers. "You might as well make yourself comfortable. We could be in here for a long time."

Just feeling the warmth of Colby's hand made his insides feel like a warm puddle so he sat down afraid that if he didn't, his knees would just cave in underneath him anyway. He looked over at Colby's dark face and sighed. "Don will notice something is wrong when I don't come to meet him."

"That's true." Colby muttered and Charlie noted there was an odd tone there so he moved over and pressed his elbow against Colby's side.

"What's wrong?" Colby stiffened next to him and then eventually he sighed as he turned his head away from Charlie. What he was about to say would make or break what his reputation and he hated knowing that this was how vulnerable he felt against everything.

"I'm afraid of the..." He stopped talking and shook his head. There was no way he would be able to admit that he felt like that just because the lights went out. Memories of being abused as a child haunted him and the door being slammed shut on him, his experiences in the army. He just knew that it was something he was going to have to learn to live with but he was still doing that. Slowly.

Charlie understood what Colby was trying to tell him without him having to finish. He pursed his lips as he looked over at Colby. "Want to know what I'm afraid of, Colby?"

"If you want to share," was Colby's gruff response and Charlie just smiled as he continued staring ahead of him. He needed to be brave to do this because this could be the ending to everything he'd built up here.

"I am afraid of my feelings for you." He suddenly spoke out. He didn't know where the confidence had come from but it had appeared and he'd liked knowing that he could feel like this. There was an uncomfortable silence shared between them when Colby eventually cleared his throat.

"How d'ya mean?" He asked and Charlie couldn't help but smile at his friend's confusion. He turned to look at him in the dark and even then he could see his beautiful eyes, his confused smile because he didn't need the light to see Colby's handsome face.

"Whenever I'm with you I get all excited and giddy. I feel sad whenever you leave and when you talk to me, my heart skips a beat." He looked at him. "Whenever you touch me, my skin burns and I feel the urge to jump you and kiss you."

"You're not normally so chatty, Charlie." Colby muttered and Charlie feared that he had managed to make Colby uncomfortable.

"I understand this isn't what you want to hear but I can't move on not knowing that I hadn't had the guts to tell you how I felt." He whispered and he shrugged his shoulders. "We'll put it down to the fact the lights are out. They make me much braver."

"Lucky you." Colby mumbled but realised that Charlie had obviously put his heart on the line bearing his soul there and he knew too that he had found himself thinking a lot about Charlie recently. Maybe it was time to say goodbye to his fear of the dark and embrace it.

Moving over, he stroked Charlie's cheek and smiled. "Say the three words clearly so I know exactly how you feel." He whispered with his lips a few centimetre's away from Charlie's. He could feel Charlie's warm breath tickling his lips and he was enjoying it. The silence showed Colby that Charlie hadn't quite understood what he felt towards Colby so he started to move away.

Charlie understood what he was doing and he grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him back towards him so that their lips crashed against each other. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but when they broke apart they were both rather breathless. "I love you." Charlie whispered as he pressing his forehead against Colby's.

The other guy was stunned into silence as he shook his head. "The dark really does make you brave." He whispered leaning in and taking hold of his lips this time.


	4. Authors Note

Hey there,

I know you've all probably just had a heart attack seeing that I had updated but it's just to tell you that I am no longer going to be writing this story/finishing.

However, my dear writing friend – Freekydisaster18 – has stated that she'll have a look at all of my stories and finish them off for me on her account which I'm extremely grateful for! All stories, once she's given me the okay, that aren't finished will be deleted off my account and moved onto hers when she gradually starts updating them!

I thank her for being an amazing friend but most of all, I thank you guys for reading/alerting/favouriting the stories despite their lack of updates.

All my love,

Simplyobsessed-1


End file.
